The Power of The Elements
by IwuvSoul
Summary: Godai's life was average until the day she was placed in a Zelda Game. Now, after being placed in life threatening experiences, she must draw on her inner strengths and call out the elements from within. A Co-operative fanfic co-written by Demon Princess of Time. Rated T because I'm paranoid like that. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN COVER!


Godai looked at the time and sighed. She had just finished her homework- and once again it had taken her too long for her liking. Shutting her textbook, she leaned back on her chair and rubbed her face. Her mother wasn't going to be home for a while- and for once she was glad. This allowed her to relax at her leisure and not have to worry about being told to play outside. After glancing at the clock, she allowed herself to venture out of her room and into the living room where she had all her video games. It was only 5, and that's give her plenty time to finish her latest Zelda game and start a brand new one- Minish Cap.

Godai gently tapped B. Link lunged forward, delivering the final blow to the boss. It withered and dissolved into purple dust. She couldn't help but smile largely as she read through the conversation telling her she had saved Hyrule. She was so happy, infact, that when she was done she had forgotten all about Minish Cap. She hit restart again, and grinned at the TV screen. _So Zelda_, she thought. _I heard you're about to get kidnapped._

After playing for a while, her head started to throb. That was unusual, seeing as Godai once played Twilight Princess for five hours straight without a headache. She tried to ignore it, but it grew more and more. Finally, she shut off the game and saw her mother's car pull into the driveway. Godai quickly ran out her gaming room, jumped onto her bed, and pretended to be asleep as her mom came to give her a kiss. At that point, the headache felt like someone was pounding on it with a mallet. She just shrugged and figured that she'd sleep it off. But sleep never came.

* * *

It was 2 am, and Godai's head was hurting like never before. Her mom was long asleep, having returned at 10. It seemed like the longer she lay down the worse it got. So with a groan, she rose to her feet. As she walked through her house, it seemed like some unrecognizable force was pulling her to the living room. She sat down on the couch. Out of habit, her Gameboy was grabbed. She turned it on, promising to play whatever was in it. Minish Cap shined at her. She pressed start, already intrigued. Entering her usual Element for name, she let her brain turn into Hero mode. She smiled softly. The Picori Festival? Yeah Zelda, nothing will go wrong. Even more so because you've just given me this tiny shield so I can protect you.

As she played, Godai slowly became more and more obsessed with Minish Cap. It wasn't surprising- it happened with all her games. And she knew this one wasn't going to last for long. Godai frowned as she saw Vaati walking towards the chest. He had a bad sense to him- and after playing so many Zelda games Godai could tell. She glared at him, despised him. But as he took one too many steps towards the chest with the picori blade, Godai felt a pulling sensation in her gut. It was strange, like she was on a rollercoaster and was about to go over the edge. And then Vaati opened the chest.

As if her imaginary rollercoaster had gone over, she felt like she was falling. No, that wasn't it, she WAS falling. The wind was forcefully hitting her face, and her scream seemed to be silent. She flailed in mid air, searching for something, anything to hold on to. And then she saw it. The ground. I'm going to hit it. she realized. I'm going to hit the ground and die. This only made her scream louder. But all of the sudden, like she had hit an invisible forcefield, she stopped screaming. She wouldn't scream. She couldn't.

Godai prepared herself for impact. The ground was so close, only a second away. But as she hit it, she was fine.

The ground had taken her shape and sunk a bit. Like it was made of sponge. _That's not supposed to happen,_ Godai thought, playing with all the spongy ground around her. But then something forcefully hit her. A rock. Looking up, she saw a red monster. An Octorok from Minish Cap. _What?_ Godai thought frantically, dodging another rock. _Octoroks aren't real!_

But as she looked around her heart skipped a beat. It wasn't because she saw herself surrounded by Octoroks- it wasn't because she was in the middle of the woods and defenseless- and it most certainly wasn't because she could see a boy identical to Link just a bit away.

It was because she had been sucked into a Zelda game.

* * *

Her head spun. What was she going to do? How was she going to get back home? And the more important question at the moment, how was she getting out of this alive?

Another rock flew at her, and smacked her shoulder. She gasped in pain. Clutching her right shoulder, she slowly rose to her feet. The monsters were waist high, and the rocks were the the size of her fist.

Another rock. Her eyes that were blue and streaked with red were also now streaked with tears. "LINK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Rock. Her ankle. With a crunch, she fell to the ground. She looked at it. Broken most likely. As the octoroks moved closer, time seemed to slow down. "LINK!" she screamed. A large octorok was at her foot. It was preparing to shoot another rock at her. She already had blood gushing from where it had already hit her, and this was going to be the worst shot. This one was at her face. She braced herself for the end. "Goodbye mom. I love you." Then the spitting noise. Godai flinched. And then looked up. There was Link, holding his shield in front of her protectively, daring any of the monsters to come close.

As one spit a rock, he suddenly lunged forward and decapitated it. Then the one next to it. And then the one next to that. He fought with precision and skill- something Godai couldn't helped but be awed by.

And then there was no more. Link pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid. "Here. Drink this. It'll heal you."

Godai took a sip. Her ankle fixed itself a little. Her shoulder stopped bleeding. She quickly finished the potion after that.

"There. Now you'll be ok." Link said, stepping back.

Now I'll be ok, Godai thought. But in Zelda, it's only for now.


End file.
